INK
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Anna shows that ink isn't just for signing boring trade documents. *Now with more chocolate syrup. Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**My beta and I felt like I neglected Elsa a little bit in Popsicle Fingers… So I made sure she wasn't this time.**

**I know I'm not the best writer at all, but I really do enjoy it. Especially when I think of stuff like this. And I LOVE hearing from you guys, let me know whatcha think. I'm gonna go sit in my cold shower and laugh like a loon.**

**Rampin' up the sass level in this one a little bit. M for some strong language and OBVIOUSLY sex.**

**March 28 edit: spelling and grammar tweaks.**

INK

The clock chimed ten somewhere over on the other side of Elsa's private office, the small chamber conveniently located next door to her bedchambers. The Queen of Arendelle sighed heavily and made a few more notations on the heavily scribbled upon parchment in front of her, pushing a hand through the loose locks around her temple and messing with the heavy plait that trailed down her back. The dignitaries from Sweden were awfully greedy in their new proposal for their trade agreement and the young monarch was having a difficult time reaching a middle ground with them. They were already in the midst of their third week of negotiations and the grind was really starting to wear on all of their nerves. No fun weekend getaways had taken place since the meetings had begun, unfortunately for the Queen and the Princess's libido. They had been forced to endure a temporary vow of celibacy for the time being and Elsa could tell she was getting grouchy. She could also tell that Anna was at the end of her rope if that morning's breakfast had been any indication. The Queen had looked up from her porridge only to lock her eyes with the blown pupils of her younger sister. The lurch of adrenaline had almost made her fling herself across the table but she had to quickly reel it in since the obnoxious Swedes were there. If these discussions didn't wrap up soon, Elsa feared either her or Anna would become too reckless. At this point with how tightly wound she felt, the blonde began to think she really didn't care… But with that little thought flitting across her brain, there was no way she was going to get much more done tonight with how tired and frustrated she was. Just as she was finishing her last note and shuffling the stack of parchment into a neat pile, a soft _tap tap tap_ rapped on the door. She knew immediately who that was.

"Enter." Elsa called softly while continuing to straighten up her documents and put away her materials, the smoky gray quill clinking into its holder.

The oiled hinges groaned softly as the painted oak door creaked open just wide enough for a rumpled Anna to slip inside. The younger woman closed the door softly and flipped the lock, the finality of the sound echoing ominously in the Queen's ears and making her heart race. Elsa looked up and the breath caught in her chest when she noticed the saturating burn of _need_ in the Princess's bright blue eyes. She was still dressed in her riding clothes, dark brown leather pants tanned to a soft supple material clung to her thighs and hips in all the right ways before disappearing into well worn black riding boots at her knees. A cream button up linen tunic was tucked into her waistband and hung loosely on her slim torso with the top three buttons undone to show a deep V of the tanned freckled skin of her chest. Red-auburn hair was twisted into a simple plait that kept most of her hair up and off her shoulders; her short windswept bangs swooped up off of her forehead. She had maybe even gotten a little too much sun when Elsa noticed how pink the top of her nose was. The Princess leaned heavily on the door and just looked at her sister, hands pressed into the wood behind her hips. From this distance the Queen could see how dark Anna's eyes had blown, the heat from her scorching gaze bored into her from across the room.

"Hi." She breathed, and Elsa watched the shadows dance in the hollow of her neck and clavicle greedily.

"Hi."

The women stared at each other from across the dimly lit room, the light from the hearth dancing across every surface in a playful golden flicker. Elsa knew exactly what the fiery woman was thinking with the way her straight teeth snagged her bottom lip. They were entering risky territory that could jeopardize everything they had. The Queen was _dying_ to give into temptation, but her logic was screaming at her to get a hold of herself and reign in the rampant arousal that had just flared violently into existence.

"How-" Elsa cleared her raspy voice. "How was your ride? With Kristoff?"

"Oh… it was fun. We rode all around the countryside and up and down the southern shore of the fjord. Had a little picnic on the beach. Couply stuff."

While Anna was speaking she pushed away from the door and sauntered across the room, her boots thumping heavily on the polished hardwood floor and plush heavy carpet. She rounded the large desk and leaned her hip against the edge on Elsa's side, crossing her arms in front of her chest and the Queen was _certain_ she had gotten that smarmy Prince Eugene from Corona to teach her how to do that stupid 'smolder'… as he called it. Well, whatever it was, the look she was receiving now was making her skin crawl and _not_ in a bad way.

"Sounds like a long ride." She supplied, crossing her right leg over her left and letting the heavy fabric of her ice gown fall open at the slit to expose an indecent amount of bare, fair skin. The Queen leaned back into her seat and propped her elbows on the arms of the chair to pronounce the curve of her chest. Two could play at this game.

"It was. I'm surprised I'm not more sore than I already am." Darkened eyes roved greedily over the gleaming pale legs and she licked her lips.

"It must have been frustrating… To have something moving about between your legs all day."

Anna's eyes flashed at the stoic Queen's extremely blatant innuendo and her neck flushed. She didn't answer this time, but swallowed thickly and let her eyes wander up the trim form of her lover, pausing on the swell of her breasts before continuing on up to the smirking face. Amusement flashed briefly across her face before getting shunted to the side by a teasing smirk. The Princess licked the pad of her left thumb and leaned forward.

"You have a little ink on your cheek." She murmured and rubbed gently at the black smudge. It didn't matter what she was doing, Elsa always managed to get some kind of ink mark on her body. Anna was worse, of course. It was one of those silly little quirks they shared.

"Oh! Thanks…" Elsa muttered, a pretty pink blush dusting across her lightly freckled cheekbones.

"Ah, don't thank me just yet. I'm not doing the best job here… _Ooops._" She muttered with a chuckled, cringing slightly when she realized the smudge had just grown double in size. The princess smirked wider as an idea popped into her head. "Y'know…" She trailed off, eying the smoky smudge high on the blonde's cheekbone.

"I don't know if I like that look…" Elsa eyed her sister warily, her heart fluttering at the gentle rub of her sister's fingertips on her face.

Anna abandoned her task and reached down, taking Elsa's right knee with both of her hands and making her uncross them. "Do you want to have a little fun?" She asked saucily as she took a seat straddled across lean thighs.

"Anna…"

"I know! I know… But Elsa, I feel like I'm gonna die if I can't have you soon." She whined, planting her hands on the top of their seat and leaned way down until her nose was nearly touching the blonde's. "Can't you just freeze one of those annoying Swedes and make them do what you want?"

"Anna, you _know_ I can't. But it's very tempting."

"But then they'd all finally leave and I could ravage you to my heart's content." She husked across parted rosy lips, emphasizing the consonant at the end of her last word. It made the Queen shiver and tilt her face up to capture Anna's lips, only to be denied at the last second when the Princess pulled away with a cheshire grin.

"_Ah ah_, you said you couldn't…" She teased, pulling her face back but letting her back arch forward, giving quiet a provocative view down her open shirt.

Elsa sighed through her nose and narrowed her eyes at the smug red head on her lap, leaning back into her seat again. The warmth radiating from the body straddling her felt _so_ good, despite the faint smell of horse and leather and fresh air. She mulled over the offer, trying to weigh the cons heavier than the pros so they didn't break their self-imposed rules… But she was failing spectacularly. _So_ spectacularly, thanks to the inviting view of those tight pants and how they creased up on the inseam high on the inside of Anna's thighs… And how the curve of her neck smoothed into the slanted planes of her chest then to the tempting swell of perky breasts. The Princess let out an audible sigh that was _supposed_ to be one of disappointment, but ended up being the _most_ seductive thing Elsa had heard in the past near-month. It also didn't help that her eyes had been glued to where the edge of the red head's chest wrap tightened around supple flesh and got an eyeful of how well the cloth strained and pulled when she inhaled. The Queen hardened her resolve and flicked a single finger towards the double doors of her study, perfect ice crystallizing over the four doorknobs and through the keyholes.

"Just for tonight. We're already putting ourselves in enough danger as it is here in the castle."

The response she received was a happy wiggle that quickly turned into a single, slow sexy grind and Elsa bit back a moan at the welcome sight.

"Hey, Elsa. I wanna try something different." Anna grinned mischievously.

"Oh? Like what?" Elsa slid her hands down her armrests and onto leather clad thighs, stroking at the firm muscle under the soft material and enjoying the heat of the lithe body in front of her.

"Well… It'll be a little messy so it's good we aren't wearing nice clothes." That got an eyebrow to arch dramatically from the Queen.

"Will it stain?"

"Um… maybe?" The Princess reached behind her and pulled the metal ink well to the edge of the desk, plucking the quills from their holder and setting them off to the side. She paused and gauged the monarch's reaction, excited eagerness dancing across her flushed face.

The Queen stared at the little box dumbly for a few seconds before realization dawned on her. Her blue crystalline eyes grew wide and her brow shot high to her hairline. "That… will be messy." She muttered, watching Anna's index finger dip daintily into the liquid and back out with the tip stained midnight black.

"Well, I _could_ go get some of that left over chocolate sauce in the kitchens…" The Princess suggested, acting like she was about to get up. Elsa snaked her hands around the back of Anna's thighs and anchored her down, lust burning unabashedly in her eyes.

"You are _not_ leaving this room until I've had my fill of you."

"Okay, Bossy McBosspants. Hold still." Anna grinned and leaned forward, drawing a light swirl on the cheek she had been trying to clean earlier.

Elsa inhaled deeply at the wet sensation of the cool ink, enjoying how the moisture made her skin prickle. The Princess scooped up the ink well and scooted forward on the Queen's lap, rearranging her legs so one knee was wedged in between Elsa's hip and the side of the chair while the other jutted out to the side. She trailed her finger down the elegant jaw line to the tip of her chin in a single slow stroke.

"I should give you a mustache to match Oaken's…" She teased, dipping two fingers in the ink this time and swiping them down the blonde's neck and plunging boldly into the top of Elsa's cleavage.

"Please don't, or this rendezvous will be cut short." Elsa threatened, digging her fingers into where the backs of Anna's thighs met her rear. The quiet groan that resulted from her tightening grip made Elsa chuckle lowly in her chest.

"Do that again and I won't." Anna quipped impishly, biting her lip as she let her eyes and inky fingers wander aimlessly across the smooth pale skin of the Queen's chest.

"That can be arranged…" Pale hands squeezed again.

"_Ngh_… That feels nice." Anna purred, rolling her hips languidly and searching for friction.

Cool slender hands slid up the curve of flared hips and untucked the linen shirt from the high waistline, smoothing across heated flesh as muscle jumped and tightened under her touch. Elsa dipped her fingers underneath the hem of Anna's formfitting pants and massaged little circles at the base of her back while her right hand found the ink well in her sister's hand. She put all five of her fingertips into the black liquid and worked her hand back under the Princess's shirt, splaying and pushing her hand up her side and over her ribs until they met the cloth binding of her undergarments. She did it blindly, wanting it to be a surprise when she would eventually remove the shirt. The Queen continued her blind patterns, grabbing hold of a squirming Anna when she passed over that ticklish spot on her ribs.

She was about to do it again when the red head leaned in and brushed her lips lightly across Elsa's, her hot breath washing over her chin as an inky hand squeezed her breast through the thick bodice of her dress. A momentary thought about her gown getting messed up crossed her mind but was quickly wiped away when a warm wet tongue swiped across her bottom lip. The ink well was forgotten and hastily set aside as the Queen surged forward and devoured pink lips and tongue, their teeth clashing and clicking uncomfortably in her rush to taste the younger woman. A deep growl rumbled through Elsa's chest as she roughly pushed the Princess up and backwards until the younger woman's back pressed into the edge of the desk. A hand twisted itself into the blonde plaited hair at the back of the monarch's head and pulled her closer, the sharp tug sending a jolt of pleasure down her spine to the heat pooling between her legs. The older woman brought her hands around and grasped the sides of the linen shirt close to the lapels, twisting her fingers tightly into the fabric.

With a snarl Elsa tore Anna's shirt open, a sharp breathy gasp escaping the younger woman's lips as buttons popped from their fastenings and pinged off into the dim study. The Queen leaned back and drank in the heaving chest of the Princess and the thin cloth that strained across the swell of her breasts. She couldn't help but chew at her bottom lip when she noticed how translucent the wrap was, the perkiness of hard nipples pressing through and catching the light from the fire. Her eyes wandered lower to examine the streaks of ink she had painted on earlier and marveled at how they swooped and curved. Elsa groped across the desktop and smirked triumphantly when her fingers found the ink well again. She plucked it up and held it aloft, know exactly what she was going to do but relishing the look of slight apprehension in her sister's eyes. The Queen kicked her heels off under her desk and rose to her feet, pushing the Princess up onto the polished surface. Anna propped herself up on her elbow, the one hand still at the nape of Elsa's neck. Leather clad thighs sandwiched themselves around Elsa's hips and drew her in until they were pressed tightly together.

"You're twenty-one, aren't you?" Elsa muttered, lowering the well closer to Anna's chest.

"Yeah? So?"

"What was that stupid thing we heard that woman fuss to her son about on the Wharves? Something about being twenty one…" Elsa drawled, dripping a single drop onto the center of the red head's chest and watched hungrily as the liquid ran down in between her breasts.

"Wasn't it about tattoos? What does that have to do with anything?" The Princess squirmed when a few more droplets hit her freckled skin.

"Well…" Elsa set the well down and covered the palm of her right hand and inside of her fingers as much as she could. "I wish I could get my hand print tattooed onto your sex, so I'd always be _fucking_ you." She growled predatorily and slid her ink-covered hand up Anna's flat stomach, worming her fingers underneath the wrap and tweaking the pebbled nipple on the red head's right breast.

Arousal throbbed heavily in between Anna's legs and she couldn't hold back the moan that ripped itself from her lips. Elsa quickly silenced her with her own mouth, muffling her loud expression of pleasure. The Queen nipped at her lips and shushed her, reminding the Princess that they had to keep it down. The red head whimpered and bit her lips as a teasing tongue laved and swirled over the salty skin of her neck, pressing hard into her pulse point but refusing to leave a mark that high. There would be a time when she could, but not now. Not while they were still all unmarried. The unwanted thought made her aggression spike and the blonde rolled her hips sharply into Anna's, earning herself another muffled cry and the sound of the Princess's hands slapping across her mouth and on the surface of the desk, grasping for a hold at the edge under her hips. Her head thunked back onto the polished oak at the opposite edge, pushing off a few more stacks of documents.

"Don't hurt yourself." The Queen whispered hotly into the crook of her neck and rolled her hips sharply again. It _was_ genuine worry, but heavily saturated with the huskiness of her lust. Normally, the Princess ruled the bedroom. She was usually the one that called the shots, but if Elsa caught her off guard _just right_, she could turn the tables. Tonight being one of those instances.

"_I'm going to make you come so hard you'll forget your name_." She hissed heatedly, her teeth grazing at the thundering pulse in Anna's neck.

The utterance made molten heat blaze in the Princess's abdomen and soak the inside of her riding leathers. She could feel Elsa's hands _everywhere_ on her torso, teasing and tweaking in all the right places, making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she stifled yet another moan behind her hand. God, she had barely been touched and she already felt like she was going to explode. Anna gasped and whined when sharp teeth bit down on the wrap about her breasts and tugged them roughly down her ribs, slim hands with misleading strength holding her hips down. Anna writhed on the desk when a hot mouth attacked the newly exposed skin and groaned throatily when lips latched onto the underside of her breast and sucked _hard_. There would be a mark there. The drying ink on her glistening skin pulled as she stretched and wriggled, bucking her hips into Elsa's. She hadn't realized how unsatisfying her own fingers had been and now she was paying the price.

"Elsa, _please…_ I think I'm going to burst."

"You got yourself into this, you'll just have to deal with it." She teased, dragging her lips over a puckered nipple and breathing hotly upon it.

"_Elsaaaaa…"_

The Queen grinned again and began to untie the laces to the front of Anna's riding pants as slowly as she could, pressing her chest into the Princess's and nipped at her jaw and chin. Elsa nudged Anna's nose with her own and greedily inhaled her lover's ragged pants as she gasped for breath. _Finally_ the laces were completely loosened and the monarch eased a stained hand down the front of the red head's riding pants, a growl rumbling low in her belly when she realized there were no undergarments.

"_Somebody_ wasn't expecting me to say no…"

"Yeah, well. Good thing you didn't." Anna panted, gripping harshly at the edge of the desk just behind her head.

"Oh I _could_ change my mind, but then I'd be _so_ disappointed…" The Queen teased, trailing her fingers lower and lower.

"_You would be disappointed?!_ You wouldn't be the one-_ohgod-"_ Anna's rant was cut off abruptly by a strangled breathless cry and a heavy swipe across her swollen clit.

Elsa set a brisk pace, circling relentlessly at the sensitive bundle of nerves so quickly it was all that Anna could do to breathe. The blonde's forearm was cramping from the awkward angle and repetitive motion, but the look on Anna's face was more than enough compensation. As was the ridiculous amount of wetness at her fingertips… The Queen dipped her fingers lower and pressed her middle and ring finger deep into the red head's core, curling at the apex of her glacially slow thrust and pressed them firmly into that tender spot that made the Princess's back arch almost painfully, concentrating so that the barest hint of frost coated the pads of her fingers. Anna couldn't help but grit her teeth at the chilly sensation and rolled her hips into Elsa's hand in an attempt to get her to speed up. But the monarch kept her unhurried pattern, pressing deeply and randomly swiping her thumb over the pink bud at the top of the red head's sex. The blonde wasn't the one being pleasured, but she could still feel her own excitement building to a dangerous pressure low in her belly. A roiling hunger clawed violently at the insides of her ribs and sat heavily in her chest. When she could feel Anna tightening more and more around her fingers, Elsa waited until _just_ when the younger woman was about to lose it then jerked her hand out of the leather pants, grasping and holding struggling hips still on the desk. Anna bared her teeth and let a frustrated scream rip itself from her throat, tears welling in her eyes as her body teetered briefly on the edge of release before retreating.

"_That_, my dear sister, was for that stunt the last time we were riding home and you left me high and dry in my saddle."

"_You fucking BITCH._" Was all Anna could manage around her labored breathing and trembling fingers she had jammed uncomfortably in her mouth to muffle her cries.

Elsa laughed sinisterly and pried Anna's fingers away from her face and lacing them with her one so she could steal a kiss. The Princess tried to turn her face away, still upset she had been denied a surely earth-shattering orgasm but the blistering kiss robbed her of her breath and nearly her senses. Anna managed to loosen her death grip on the edge of the furniture she was laid out on and flexed her stiff fingers, trying to get the blood flowing back into them. When they were finally in mostly working order she grabbed a handful of the gauzy cape billowing out of the Queen's bodice and tugged it free. The soft whispery swish of the cloth falling to the floor mingled with their panting and the soft wet sounds of their mouths greedily consuming the other's breath. Tingling, clumsy fingers found the fastenings of the crystalline patterned bodice and jerked them apart with pops that resonated in their ears.

"_Stay_." Elsa murmured into swollen lips, leaning up and removing the heavy, stained, stiff garment from her body. The blond sighed in relief and ran her hands up her chest teasingly, half-pulling the sheer top out of the high waist of the heavy glittering skirt.

"That's better." She purred, bending back over the red head and dragging her cool fingers across the ink patterns she had painted onto the lithe body. "Did I ever tell you that these pants are my favorite to see you wear?"

"I'd rather be _not_ wearing them but you're being a jerk." Anna frowned and pouted, pulling the unraveled wrap from around her ribs.

"_Ha!_ Now you know how _I_ feel most of the time." The blonde crowed and filled her pale hands with supple mounds, admiring how the different shades of their skin contrasted against the other.

"Wait, what?" The red head gasped, arching into her lover's touch and pulling at the billowy translucent material of Elsa's top.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what you're doing. Every. Single. Time." She grinned and pinched the rosy buds at her fingertips, leaving a wet open-mouthed kiss just below the hollow of Anna's throat.

"Yeah, yeah…" The Princess muttered and failed at hiding the seductive smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth while she worked the gauzy material out of Elsa's waistband. She was having a difficult time thinking with the intense throbbing between her legs, the desire running rampant through her veins making her hands just barely tremble. The younger woman grabbed one of the hands on her breasts and pushed it down until it splayed flat across her flat abdomen. The Queen cheekily arched an eyebrow and stroked the soft skin with her thumb but didn't move her hand. The red head grumbled and tried to push the hand lower but Elsa just slid it around to the crease of her hip.

"_Elsaaaaa…_"

The blonde hummed in her chest and kissed up the younger woman's neck, shifting her body so she was hovering a bit to the left over the frustrated Anna. The Queen swirled the inky fingers of her right hand dangerously low and then away again, avoiding the heat radiating from under the pliant leather. Anna's breath hiccupped in her throat and Elsa knew that she was nearing the end of her patience. She dipped her fingers again, straying a mere few millimeters from that swollen sensitive bud then drawing back again. An irritated Princess groaned and let her selfishness take hold of her senses, releasing a hand from the monarch's top and plunging it into the front her unlaced pants. She maybe got a single stroke in before cool fingers wrapped around her wrist like iron bands and yanked her hand back, pinning it with her other just above her shoulders. An aggravated cry sobbed out of her chest as she fought back hot tears, attempting to roll her hips into Elsa's.

"_You're so MEAN._" She growled in an ugly tone, thunking her head back down onto the desk again and straining to get her hands free. "I _hate_ you right now."

The Queen leaned up, still holding her struggling lover's hands down and watching the way the toned muscles in the younger woman's abdomen flexed as she squirmed about. She schooled her features into the emotionless mask she used in court, waiting for Anna to calm down until she looked up at her. Underneath the surface, the blonde was giddy with the power she held over the red head… but an inkling of anticipation and dread probed into the back of her mind when she realized how strong the retaliation to her current treatment would be later. She _wanted_ to keep teasing, but she also feared that Anna would completely rebel and leave without returning the favor. _That_ thought sobered up Elsa quicker than a jump in the cold fjord would. She leaned back down and laced their fingers together with a little difficulty, since Anna had clenched hers into tight fists. The blonde brushed the tip of her nose across the Princess's and enjoyed the tickling of rapid pants on her lips.

"I know, I'm sorry… I got a little carried away, but I _love_ to see you squirm…"

"I'll make you… squirm…" Anna grouched and tried to lock eyes with the blonde but she was so close her eyes nearly crossed, making Elsa snort with laughter. "Nooooo don't laugh at me…"

Instead of saying anything else, Elsa pressed in and nearly bruised their mouths with the forceful kiss. She guided Anna's left hand back to the edge of the desk behind her head and impatiently smoothed her free hand down the sticky, heated body. The Queen didn't wait any longer and conjured the light dusting of frost back onto her fingertips a split second before she reached her destination. A high pitched moan rattled her teeth when she thrust the same middle and ring finger back down deep into the Princess's intensely hot core, doing her best to ignore the pounding in her ears and between her legs. This time she didn't tease but moved forcefully and quickly, flinching when nails dug sharply into the back of her hand. Anna shook her other hand free and found an awkward grip as her body rocked fiercely against Elsa's intruding fingers. The pace became frantic and it didn't take very long at all for the red head to reach the peak of her arousal. Again, instead of drawing away like she had the first time, the monarch rearranged her digits and added her pointer. The increase in girth stretched her deliciously and a quiet breathy cry died in her throat when a thumb pressed harshly onto her swollen clit. Three more unyielding thrusts threw the red head careening recklessly over the edge into white oblivion, her head thrown back in a silent scream and her straining tendons stood out starkly in her neck.

Through the overwhelming fog of electric gratification, Anna wondered if she had actually screamed aloud and _oh my fuck-_ Elsa was _not_ stopping or slowing down. The Princess could only figuratively _and_ literally hold on for dear life as the Queen tossed her over the edge a second time without preamble. She thought maybe Elsa would slow down and let her catch her breath like she normally did, but Anna was very _very_ wrong. She just kept _going_. And going. _And going_. The young woman lost count of how many times she hit release, her body a jittery mess, jumping and twitching when teeth and tongue danced over sensitive flesh. Finally, she had to _beg_ Elsa to stop so she could breathe, the blonde complied but first slowed and brought her tumbling over one last time in a weak and whimpering mess upon her desk, audible moans eking out on every exhale. The Queen withdrew her slick hand and slid it around the gasping red head's waist, pushing her other forearm underneath a rubbery neck to act as a pillow. She propped her chin on the rapidly heaving chest of the Princess and let her full weight rest in the cradle of Anna's spasming hips as she waited patiently for her to recover.

Anna let her arms flop out to the side, ignoring how the linen sleeves clung damply to her tacky skin and watched the undulating ceiling with dazed blue eyes. With a little bit of a comical struggle, she propped her booted feet up on the chair behind the Queen and weakly pressed her trembling thighs around the blonde's flared hips in a wordless expression of gratitude. When it finally felt like the room had stopped bobbing about like a dingy on the sea, Anna lolled her head to the side so she could meet Elsa's gaze. The bright blue eyes that met hers were glinting with her own unsatisfied arousal, but warm adoration dominated even that. Anna grinned lazily and cleared her throat.

"Love you." She rasped out, swaying her legs a little and rocked the Queen gently from side to side. "Even though you were mean."

"Sorry, I love you too." Elsa apologized with a rueful smile, kissing where her chin was propped up.

The princess giggled and let the pads of her fingers trip over the rise and dip of the blonde's chin and mouth. "Your lips are kinda black."

"That's what happens when I pour my inkwell on you." She teased with a playful smirk and wiped her mouth on Anna's warm skin.

"Heyyy… Stop that." The Princess fake-complained, giggling again. "When I feel my legs again I _swear_ to all that's good in this crazy world you are _so_ gonna get it."

"Oh _fantastic_, that was my plan all along." Elsa laughed, grinning toothily at Anna's flushed face.

Anna was about to speak again when the soft footsteps of a maid approached the doors of the study, paused when she noticed the ice on the door handles, sighed to herself, then walked back the way she came. The sisters caught each other's eyes and snorted in laughter.

"_Shit…_ I wasn't loud, was I?"

"No, not terribly…" Elsa trailed off when the footsteps returned and a soft rap echoed on the door.

"_Forgive me my Queen, but I was wondering if you had seen Princess Anna tonight?"_

The woman in question sucked her lips into her mouth and tried hard not to laugh while the slightly flustered Queen cleared her throat.

"No, I'm afraid not. Shall I send for you if I do?" She called evenly, reaching out to the side and flapping a stack of papers around to make it sound like she was still working.

"_No your Majesty, it is of no importance. Little Olaf was just trying to find her. Please forgive my disturbance._"

And just like that, the maid was striding away, leaving the royals to release a nervous breath. Elsa buried her face into Anna's neck with a groan just as the Princess snorted a laugh.

"_Too_ close…"

"Well… yeah." The red head snickered, running her nails up and down the blonde's back.

"Maybe… I know it'll _kill_ me but…" The Queen sighed heavily and propped herself up on her elbows and worried her bottom lip.

"But what?"

"Maybe we should stop for the night." Elsa grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to do anything but with the way her body was screaming at her.

"Oh babe, _huh-uh_. You aren't getting out of this so easily." Anna smirked and propped herself back up on her elbows, bumping her nose into Elsa's chin and avoiding the smudged black stripe along her jaw.

"But what if they come back?"

"Completely ice the door?"

Elsa deadpanned. "That's overkill and will be _completely_ obvious to onlookers about what might be going on in here."

"Then man up, woman." Anna taunted her, pushing herself to a sitting position with a groan. "Now help _me_ up, I still have jelly legs."

Elsa pursed her lips in slight exasperation and straightened up, holding her hands out for Anna to take. The Princess accepted the help and wrapped her slim arms around the blonde's neck and sighed happily as she slumped into the embrace. She let her lover hold her for just a moment before stepping back with a growing leer, shucking the soiled shirt and letting it drop haphazardly onto the floor with a little shoulder shimmy. Anna took the monarch by the shoulders and guided her out from behind the desk, enjoying the way the older woman was completely focused on the gentle movements of her breasts with each step she took.

"Am I distracting you?" Anna teased, her voice a low husk from its vigorous exertion not that long ago. She almost lost the moment when she stumbled from her weakened knees, making a split-second decision to grab onto the blonde and ragdoll. The red head grinned madly as her dead weight pulled down an off balance Elsa, the Queen squealing in an unladylike fashion as she collapsed to the plush carpet.

"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!" She giggled, tugging the flustered blonde down to her level and pushed her onto her back.

"_Anna!_"

The Queen's exasperated protect was cut off suddenly when a still giggling Anna attacked her lips with her own, stealing the breath from the blonde. Elsa gasped into the Princess's mouth when she felt roving hands slip under the top that had already ridden up high on her ribs and shove the gauzy fabric up over her breasts. She sighed in relief as the erotic sensation of their bare skin sliding together sent her pulse racing again. The monarch was thoroughly enjoying the sweet, spicy taste of Anna until the red head tore her lips from hers and straddled the blonde's hips. Impatient hands worked the top over the Queen's head and stripped it from her arms in a brisk flurry of movement. Before she could fully register what was happening, Elsa's hands were pinned above her head and the Princess was back to dominating her with hard kisses that made their noses collide awkwardly and their jaws hurt with how invasive she was being. It was wet and sweltering and it felt _so_ good to the sexually deprived Snow Queen, and she let the Princess know it with a low moan and roll of her hips. Anna scowled slightly when her body began to tell her how sore it was from Elsa's actions from earlier, but refused to let a little discomfort deter her from the task at hand.

"Keep your hands _right_ there." She hissed into a panting mouth, pressing the flexing and clenching hands of the Ruler of Arendelle into the floor, smirking triumphantly as pale fingers clawed viciously at the luxurious carpet for an anchor.

"Good girl. Now. I really want to get you back for your teasing, but if the maids are looking for me we don't really have the time for that…" She murmured and tsk'd into the pale skin of the blonde's neck, dodging the dried black streaks of ink she had left there.

"_Anna-"_

"_Ah ah_, no talking. No time for talking." The red head scolded, nipping at the pronounced clavicle, dipping her tongue into the hollow of the Queen's throat and a soft groan escaped her.

A breathless whine eked out past bitten lips and Anna let her hands slide down slender arms, lightly dragging her nails and admiring the gooseflesh that raised in their wake. Tanned, purple-black stained fingers traced the dry marks and palmed the swell of Elsa's breasts, firmly swiping her thumbs over peaked nipples. That earned her another whine and an arch of the back, one of the red head's favorite views. An evil grin pulled at her lips and Anna bent down low over the panting blonde, grazing the thundering vein in Elsa's neck with sharp teeth.

"You'll be inside all day tomorrow, won't you?" She purred and laved at the fair skin, noticing the finest sheer of sweat was beginning to coat the Queen's tightly wound body. The blonde could only manage a curt nod in her state.

"So… it wouldn't be out of place if you wore a high-necked gown."

Elsa's breath caught in her chest as she realized what the younger woman had suggested. "_If you must, closer to my shoulder. Please._" She gasped, her hooded eyes peering down the bridge of her nose at the top of Anna's head.

The Princess let a growl rumble up from her belly and located the sweet spot on the side of the blonde's neck right above where it met her shoulders. She kissed it once, twice, before biting down on that sensitive little spot and sucking on the skin so hard and so quickly the Queen screamed through her clenched teeth, making Anna hastily clap a hand over her mouth to try and keep her quiet… The older woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gained a semblance of control over her voice, breathing heavily through her nose. Her hips writhed underneath the redhead as the bite transitioned into sucking and a mewl of unadulterated pleasure tumbled from her lips. Elsa bit down hard on her bottom lip and nearly drew blood as the pressure intensified right before Anna released the red abused skin with a pop, licking greedily at the already forming bruise smugly. A bolt of pleasure ripped through the blonde's body and she had to fight hard to keep her hips from lurching. The Princess noticed the stifled strain and grinned wickedly, grabbing the older woman's shoulders and roughly turning her onto her stomach.

A hum of approval vibrated through Elsa's chest as the sensitive, pebbled peaks of her breasts were crushed into the carpet. She shivered when sharp teeth nipped at the nape of her neck and bold hands slid down her ribs and massaged around her trim waist. The Queen moaned into her bicep and clawed for a hold again when her waist jerked to the side as Anna forcefully popped the fastenings of her skirt and ripped the heavy sapphire fabric down her hips and legs. The blonde squirmed when blunted nails pushed up her bare back and then lightly scraped back down, holding back a whimper when arousal made the muscles in her abdomen jump and twist into a deliciously painful knot, making her completely soak the low-rise cotton underwear she was still wearing.

"_Anna, please…_" She moaned, pressing her rear up and back until it ground against the red head's crotch of her loosened leather pants. The young woman on top of her was the only person who could make her turn such a drastic one-eighty in their play for dominance.

"Begging already? You must be _dying_ to have me inside you." The Princess hummed into the shell of the blonde's ear, sliding her splayed hands down trembling sides and threading her fingers under the waistband of the thin cloth. She slowly pushed the damp fabric down until it stretched across the tops of her thighs, letting her thumbs brush just shy of where Elsa wanted her to be. Anna shifted on top of her, squashing her breasts into shoulder blades and shifting her hips so her right thigh pressed firmly into Elsa's center from behind and forcing the monarch to spread her legs further.

"_I think… you've waited long enough."_

The whisper in Elsa's ear and the burning fingers pressing in on the Queen's overheated center made the older woman press her mouth into her arm to keep herself from crying out. For just a long moment, Anna let her hang in a charged silence, waiting for the metaphorical hammer to fall. And when it did, no amount of arm biting could muffle the sharp piercing cry when long slender digits circled firmly around her clit and plunged powerfully into Elsa's core, immediately setting a grueling pace. The lewd wet sounds of three strong fingers literally fucking the Queen into the carpet were part of the erotic cacophony echoing into the high ceiling of the study, paired with Anna's labored breaths and Elsa's soft mewls and moans of mindless pleasure. Their sweat slicked bodies ground together in a well-rehearsed pattern as the hooded lusty eyes of the Princess drank in the pleasing sight of the mighty Snow Queen of Arendelle face first into the carpet of her office. It made her feel incredibly powerful to know that she could reduce the formidable woman to a quivering mess so easily beneath her. The adrenaline rush brought on by this old and always welcomed realization made her pulse throb heavily between her legs again and her thrusts to become sharper.

One of their feet must have knocked into the lounging low armchair closest to them when Elsa twisted her right foot around Anna's calf, because a heavy pillow fell off and knocked into the hearth tools hanging on their stand. Three of the iron pokers clattered raucously from their perch and clanged loudly on the stone heart, knocking over the leather bellows and poofing gray ash all over them. A slew of panicked curses spat from Anna's mouth as she froze and tore her fingers from deep inside a whimpering Elsa to instinctively protect her lover's head. The frazzled blonde's right hand flew behind her and gripped so painfully at the red head's rear Anna just knew she was going to have an Elsa-shaped handprint bruise there tomorrow and she cringed again when nails dug in sharply. They had both turned their faces away from the debris and tried to keep quiet, recoiling away from the racket as one of the tools rolled loudly off the stone and coming to a rocking halt at the edge of the carpet. The panicking sisters strained their ears through gasping pants to listen for any approaching footsteps that might have heard the racket they caused.

"_We're gonna get caught. Anna, we're gonna get cau-haaaught…"_

The Princess bit down on the outside of Elsa's right shoulder and slammed her fingers into her twitching center from behind, effectively cutting off her alarmed rambling. If that was as loud out in the hall as it had been in the office, Anna didn't have a lot of time. The red head brutally pushed the Queen up and up until she was writhing against the hot body draped over her back, rolling her hips in wonton abandon with the brisk speed of the younger woman's hands. Pleasure built and roiled low in the blonde's abdomen as her body began to reach the pinnacle of her suppressed arousal. Without any warning other than circling fingers leaving their mark and splaying flat across the monarch's belly, Anna hauled the blonde up to her knees and leaned back on her haunches. The change in angle and the way the red head's fingers sank into her with her forearm braced on her thigh made the Snow Queen loll her head back onto the Princess's shoulder. Anna slid her sticky hand up and cupped one of the blonde's breasts, using the driving force of her legs and core to resume the powerful thrusts into slick heat. The younger woman grinned evilly into the un-bruised side of Elsa's neck and greedily latched on, painting an identical hicky low in the crook of her neck. A soft cry of pleasured pain whined out from kiss swollen lips and the red head's hand left the supple mound of flesh to brush over parted lips.

"_Shhh._" She hushed the dazed blonde, not relenting in her pace as she did so and pleased that the older woman's hips kept up in time.

"_T-trying…_" She rasped, the hand that wasn't still digging into her lover's rear flying up to replace the hand that had been on her breast.

"_You said you were gonna make me forget my name? I'll make you forget yours and all you'll be able to do is moan and drool._" The Princess snarled meanly, her hot breath washing over the shell of Elsa's ear.

A scoffing protest from the Queen was cut off before it even began as Anna's free hand drug back down the length of the blonde's taught body and attacked the engorged bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. The harsh circling of slick fingertips, unrelenting pound of an unyielding hand, and the feeling of perky breasts brushing against her back soon overwhelmed all higher cognitive thought and function. Elsa still had a shred of reason left and smothered her mouth with a trembling hand, clamping down so tightly she could feel the muscles in her arm and shoulder join the low steady ache of her abdomen. Her eyes slammed shut as sharp perfect teeth bit down again on the top of her shoulder, nearly tumbling over the edge as crackles of pleasured lightening traveled through her already painfully aroused body. She could feel the deafening tsunami of release rushing in on the corners of her mind and she pulled her hand away for just a moment.

"_Coming… I'm… Anna… fuck-" _Was all that she dared to say before biting her lips and choking back a breathy moan, her now-free hand burying itself in the younger woman's rumpled hair. When Anna deciphered her plea, a pleased sadistic smile curled the corners of her mouth and the red head drove as hard as she could once, twice, thrice, four times more up into the slick burning vice of the Queen's core until muscles clamped down and sucked her in as the monarch was lost to oblivion. Elsa pressed her head back into Anna's shoulder and arched her chest up toward the ceiling in a violently silent scream, her fingers like sharp talons in their holds as her body seized in pure orgasmic pleasure. For a long minute, Anna wondered if her lover was ever going to breath again as she relentlessly stroked the blonde's clit to prolong the pleasure as much as she could. _Finally_, Elsa sucked in a rattling breath, her hips jumping and jolting as Anna's hands began to move again.

"_I'm not finished with you yet._" She hissed lowly, bodily leaning into the pliable blonde and pushing her back down onto the carpet.

The carpet muffled a high keening moan from the Queen as the Princess resumed her punishing pace, snapping her hips forward roughly and bracing her other hand on the small of the blonde's back. Anna admired the stretch and pull of the lean muscles around Elsa's ribs, and the way her shoulder blades moved under sweat slicked skin as she fought for purchase. Her hand and forearm were cramping but she knew if she stopped to rest the moment would be lost. A dark chuckle burbled up out of the Princess's chest when she realized that this is probably the most vulnerable position she'd ever seen the Queen in, and it was all because of _her_ actions. A bark of triumphant laughter overpowered the Queens breathy groans and whimpers for just a split second, followed by a loud sharp slap and cry when the red head brought her hand down hard on the blonde's rear. An indignant growl rumbled dangerously through the monarch's body as her hips slammed back into Anna's, nearly knocking her off balance. The Princess retaliated by grasping the base of the Queen's now messy plait and tugging her head back sharply in a show of dominance. The awkward angle made it possible for Anna to look down and see a volatile mixture of lust and anger brewing in the Queen's eyes and she knew she had almost gone too far for where they were. Especially with how ugly frost was spiraling out on the floor around them. It would be really _really_ difficult to explain to the castle's staff why there were giant lances of ice growing out of the walls.

Instead of pushing her luck, Anna released the monarch's hair and leaned back down onto her back, the abusive hand sliding down and around to the sensitive bud. Firm circles resumed and soon Elsa was fighting to keep a moan quiet with every breath she took as she spiraled and wound tighter and tighter again. Just as she was about to lose it, Anna's fingers meanly pinched and twisted the sensitive, slippery bud of nerves at the top of her sex. The resulting reaction being a blinding white explosion of spasmic release and Elsa slammed her hips back into the Princess's as her orgasm took her by the seat of her pants and threw her off the North Mountain. The foggy-brained woman hadn't realized she hadn't breathed for nearly a good long minute until she sucked in probably the deepest breath she had ever taken. The blonde gulped for air and screwed her eyes shut and moaned softly when her lover coaxed a small aftershock release from her with soothing strokes, the complete opposite of what she had been subject to just moments before. Anna peppered trembling shoulders with soft kisses, blowing the ash off where she was able if it wasn't stuck to pale sweaty skin. She grinned into the crook of the Queen's neck and slowly eased her fingers away from tender throbbing flesh, wet fingers massaging low on the inside of wobbly hips.

"Are you alive?" The Princess teased, giggling when her only answer was a single satisfied groan of appreciation and a gentle slap on the butt before the blonde sank down bonelessly onto the floor.

"_Spank me again and you can expect ten-fold in return."_ Elsa quipped in a breathless slur.

The Queen rolled over in her spot, not even registering that she was wallowing in the ash from the hearth. The charcoal gray smudges on her pale skin made her look wild with the swooping strokes of now-partially worn off ink. Anna tangled her legs with the blonde and lowered her head to kiss pink parted lips languidly, enjoying the soft smoothness of them against her own. They just lay there in contentment, sharing breath and basking in the warmth of their afterglow, relishing how their bare skin felt pressed together. Anna was just about to suggest a nice warm bath when little twiggy hands tapped on the door to the study.

"_Hey Elsa? Are you okay? I thought I heard something fall and it was really loud."_ Olaf called through the door, his little squeaky voice full of genuine worry as he tried the door handles even though they were frozen solid.

Elsa stared at her sister wide eyed, not knowing what to say. When she turned her head towards the direction of the door, Anna beat her to the punch.

"Don't come in! She's naked!"

"_ANNA._" The blonde hissed mortified, her face flushing a bright beet red.

"_Oh there you are, Anna! I was looking for you! Is Elsa okay? Why is she naked?"_

"I'm _not_ naked, Olaf. And I'm fine, I just lost my balance." Elsa managed to find her wavering voice, slapping a snickering Anna on the shoulder as she lied through her teeth.

"_Are you sure?_"

"Yes, I'm sure. What is it?" She called across the room in mild exasperation, wishing the oblivious little snowman hadn't found them.

"_Ooohhh it's not impooorant. I could have really waited until tomorrow but I just didn't want to wait and forget-"_

"OLAF."

"-_and you KNOW how I am with my memory. I think not having a skull has something to do with that."_ He trailed off into his wheezy laugh. "_Well, I forgot anyways so… I'll just see you guys tomorrow! Bye!"_

The Queen listened to the little creature squish away on his stumpy legs, a flabbergasted expression making her jaw fall slack. Anna burst into snorting laughter and didn't even care that their moment had finally been lost.

"Remind me to tell him ice on the door handle means 'go the fuck away'." Elsa grumbled, burying her still blushing face into a giggling Anna's shoulder.

* * *

The next day found a groggy, yet well put together Queen of Arendelle sat at another endless meeting with the Swede dignitaries. The ruler had donned a somber gray gown with a high neck and blue-black bodice, thankfully matching the depressing rain that pounded against the Keep's stone walls. Her face was a blank mask but on the inside she was reliving every detail from the long sensuous night. She looked up from her notes when there was a lull in discussion, only to see they were all watching her with curious looks.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

"Your Majesty, we were just wondering if you knew your cheek had some ink on it." One of the mousier men ventured.

Not missing a beat, the Queen leveled the man with a cool gaze. "I was attacked by my ink well last night when I dozed off at my desk. Now if we have something of _actual value_ to discuss, now would be the time…"


	2. Chapter 2

***awkward seal clap* Hey look, it's after 3 and I have work in 5-6 hours…**

**I kept getting follows for this and was so confused… and then I remembered I was writing a part two for it. Hahaaaaaaaa… Sorry for the wait, I've been really focusing on The Ice Man. Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts. *Chapter best enjoyed with a generous cup of mead… if you're of age.**

**M for some strong language and OBVIOUSLY sex. And some drug usage. Drugs are bad, mkay? Don't do them. Or do, I'm not your mother.**

***Quick note. I realize how dangerous and how addicting opiates are. I would have used marijuana for this story but that was not the popular drug of choice in the 1800s. For the love of god, try to stay away from opiates. All descriptions herein are fueled only by accounts of users that I found online. I have not nor do I ever plan on consuming any kind of opiate for recreational purposes. Just covering my own butt here.**

INK 2

Elsa lounged in her favorite chair next to the large bay window in her bedchamber, her right leg crossed over her left. The portal was thrown open wide to let in the fresh mild air and warm sun of the mid-spring day. Birds chirped and gulls cried against the gentle roar of the fjord and the distant ocean and beaches. Normally the Queen would be immersed up to her elbows in tasks to keep the Kingdom running smoothly, but for some reason today had been an unusually low workload. She had wrapped up her meetings in the middle of the morning and then the ends of her paperwork by noon. The blonde had taken a leisurely lunch out in the private garden and then retired to her room to finally start a book she had been interested in for the last few months. She had become so engrossed in her reading she hadn't noticed a sneaky Anna slip in, make herself comfortable on the back of her chair, and begin to read over her shoulder. Elsa had just turned the page to start the fourth chapter when hot breath tickled her ear.

"_Gah!_" She started, lurching forward in mild alarm.

Anna couldn't hold in her giggle and tried not to laugh at her sister's annoyed look. Honestly, she knew better than to interrupt the Queen while she was dead to the world but she could never control herself anyway. The blonde sighed and settled back into her seat, marking her page with her finger and resting her head back so she could look up into the red head's face. The Princess chewed her bottom lip and glanced quickly towards the closed door then leaned down for a goofy upside down kiss, shivering slightly when delicate fingers gripped lightly at the hair on the nape of her neck. She began to lean back and away but the blonde held her firm for just few seconds longer before reluctantly letting her go with a soft wet _pop_.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were up to."

Elsa harrumphed playfully and let the younger woman go so she could straighten up from her awkward position. The red head smiled cheekily and started wandering around Elsa's neat room, poking and prodding at the little knick-knacks on the shelves while the blonde shook her head and returned to her book. She got maybe a few more pages in when Anna sunk into the cushioned window seat right across from her, the low coffee table in between them rocking slightly when she bumped it with her foot. Elsa ignored her and read on; sinking back into the fantastical world illustrated by metaphors of noble Knights and fair Ladies. The chapter was just getting good when Anna sighed softly and rocked to her feet again, lapping around the bedroom a few more times. She circled back behind Elsa's chair and dropped her forehead onto the top of the blonde's head and sighed again. The Queen sighed back and turned the next page, refusing to be distracted. After a long moment, Anna got back up and collapsed back down onto her stomach on the window box cushion in a gangly and unladylike manner, her skirt flipping up to her knees and exposing her bare stocking'd feet and legs. Elsa glanced up from her book and traced the smooth line of the tanned calves in the warm sunlight, up the rumpled fabric of the light skirt and to the curve of her rear. Her eye lingered there for a long moment before tumbling down the small dip of the red head's lower back, up the arch of her spine to the coy grin peeking out from behind folded arms that cradled her head. Her hair was a loose mess of her braids, the twists coming undone in strawberry rumpled tresses. The Princess was an untidily attractive young woman.

The Queen arched her eyebrow teasingly and tried to get back to her book, really wanting to know what happened to the flamboyant Sir McFloofypants next. Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes when her sister groaned in frustration and rolled to her feet again. Anna was bored and really wanted the blonde to pay attention to her, which was not exactly what Elsa wanted to be doing on her afternoon off for once. So she made her rounds about the bedchamber again, this time venturing into the bathroom. Anna puttered around the cool tiled floor, rifling through all of the different shampoos and perfumes and make up the Queen had barely used. Doing what any good sister would do, she opened every drawer and every cupboard just to see what was inside. The Princess stumbled across her sister's personal first aid kit, full of gauzes and balms and medicines. It was exactly the same as her except for one glaring difference. An opium pipe. And a lamp to go with it. And a small little box.

"_Well…_ What do we have here?" She smirked, realizing Elsa probably had this for _really_ bad emergencies _but_… she still had it. The Princess had heard of the dangers of addiction from the Wharves, but certainly just once wasn't going to hurt. If it started to become a problem, they could always pitch the set. It sounded a lot simpler in her head, but if Elsa said no then that would be it. But…

Suddenly, Anna's mind was overrun with deliciously naughty scenarios and she had to bite her lips to keep in her giggle. Clarity dawned upon her and she left the med kit open on the counter, forcing herself into a nonchalant stroll. Elsa barely looked up from her book and Anna called over her shoulder to her.

"I'll be right back in a few minutes!"

As soon as the door clicked shut, Anna was tearing down the corridor with a mad grin threatening to split her face. She blew past maids and servants at a frightening speed and slowed only when she reached the kitchens huffing and puffing for breath. The Princess swept into the kitchens and waved a nonchalant hello to the few that were still working. The full staff had another few hours before they were required to return and prepare the evening meal so Anna knew she would have limited interaction while gathering her supplies. She tossed a large wicker basket down onto one of the low tables and flitted into the cold pantry, nicking a healthy serving of strawberries and other fruits before dumping them into the basket. A bottle of the Queen's favorite red was plucked from the racks next. She was just about to leave when a certain earthenware jar caught her attention.

"_Oh yes…_" She leered to herself and slipped it into her basket after checking to see if anyone was paying attention to her.

With her supplies gathered, Anna covered the contents of her basket with a linen cloth before slipping out into the corridor. Her journey back through the keep to the Queen's chambers wasn't nearly as frantic but it was still a quick pace. She had miraculously only crossed paths with another person four times and nearly sighed in relief when she finally spilled into Elsa's room. The Queen raised her hand up before Anna could even speak, her eyes still glued to the page.

"Either you get your own book or you leave me be." She informed her bluntly.

Without missing a beat, the Princess huffed in mock annoyance and strode over to the window seat and sat down with the basket in her lap. One by one, she withdrew the contents of her basket and began to set them out on the small table. Anna's eyes bounced from her task to Elsa, who had paused to watch what she was doing. The fruit got her a pleasantly surprised reaction, the bottle of wine a wary one. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise and confusion when the heavy earthenware jar thunked down onto the table, the contents inside swishing thickly. The red head stowed the basket and held up a finger with a smirk.

"But wait! There's more…" She hopped to her feet and ran to the water closet, scooped up the whole med kit and slinked back out.

By this time the Queen had set her book aside for good and was picking over the fruit, already munching on one of the ruby red strawberries. She looked back up with a raised eyebrow when her sister approached, wondering what in the hell Anna was doing with her medical kit. The Prince sat back down on the window cushion and rested the heavy bag on her lap.

"Now, I know how you are about this kind of stuff… but…" She withdrew the opium pipe. "Just for today? We can even keep the windows open." The red-head rushed out when a disapproving glare dropped onto the Queen's face.

"Anna, that is _not_ for recreational purposes! _And_ it is _highly_ addictive!"

"_I know_. But just for today. Just a little bit and then never again. Unless we get hurt or have a baby or something crazy like that. Please?"

The blonde continued to glare, her mouth setting into a thin line that would make their old mathematics teacher proud. Normally Anna would have relented to the stern woman, but she was not to be deterred this time-she had been thinking about it for weeks since that night in the study. Heat tingled under her skin at the mere memory of the blonde underneath her and a wicked smirk pulled at her lips. She knew Elsa could tell what she was thinking about and an equally wicked smirk threatened to break her disapproving expression. All it took for her break was Anna licking and biting her lower lip seductively, white teeth sinking into pink flesh.

"One pill. _One._ No more, understood?" The blonde relented warily.

"_YES!_ Oh um, I mean okay."

The blonde rolled her eyes and waved a hand at the red-head bouncing in her seat. "Go ahead and set it up then."

Anna jumped into the task, moving their treats to one side of the low table and setting up a station on the other side. The Queen sighed to herself and rose from her chair, walking briskly over to the door to her chambers and locking it with a snap of her wrist. Elsa took further measures by carefully freezing the lock and handles. If they were going to get inebriated (knowing how they felt about each other and how loose their restraint got), it would be best for everyone _including_ the Kingdom if no one walked in on them. On her way back she tugged an old charcoal-gray blanket from the massive cedar chest at the foot of her bed. The Princess had just gotten the lamp lit when Elsa made it back to her, tossing the folded blanket on the window seat and returning to her chair.

"So _technically_ you're supposed to lie down on your side to smoke, but I bet we could just sit on the floor." Anna mumbled, adjusting the flame of the oil lamp and carefully placing the glass funnel over it.

"And exactly _how_ do you know that?" The Queen arched a sculpted brow, leaning down to unlace her heeled boots.

"I… uh…" The red head blushed furiously. "Well you see, Kristoff and I were trying something new and… he kinda pulled something in his back…"

"_Really_ now." The blonde smirked, tugging her first shoe off.

"I shouldn't have said anything…" She muttered, busying herself with picking an opium pill out of its little box.

"That didn't have anything to do with you wanting a _swing_ in your bedroom last month did it?"

Anna whined plaintively and glared at her sister, her face now matching her fiery hair. "Maybe I should tell him about how you like the spankings I give you."

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"He's _still_ asking about a 'threesome' y'know. It could be fun."

"I still stand by my last statement when you asked me that."

"'_Boys are icky'_ isn't a good excuse, Elsa. Don't knock it 'til you've tried it. You might like a little pole in your hole."

"_Please_ don't ever say that again." She groaned and tossed her other shoe at her sister, starting on her stockings.

"_Heeey_ watch it!"

"That was really crude!"

"And… our relationship _isn't_?" The Princess looked at her like she was an idiot.

"…point proven."

"Just… think about it, okay? Kristoff and I are both open to the idea."

"I'll _think_ about it… don't get huffy at me if I say no again."

"Fiiiiine I _guess_ I can work with that. Here." Anna teased and handed her sister the readied pipe across the table, crossing her legs like a pretzel.

"That's all I ask. I don't love him like you do." Elsa reminded her gently, accepting the rosewood opium pipe and sliding down into a mirrored pose.

"I know you don't… but you know how I feel about you." She muttered, watching her lover slowly heat the bronze metal bowl of the pipe over the funneled heat from the flame.

The Queen didn't say it back, but the look on her face spoke far greater than her words ever could. It was a little funny how quickly their conversation had changed tracks, but that was why Elsa loved Anna's odd quirkiness so much. She could never grow bored or stagnant while the younger woman was around, her spontaneity figuratively and sometimes literally keeping her on her toes. They lounged in a companionable silence while the pipe heated, the subtly sweet floral drugs broiling and smoking softly over the flame. When the smoke began to snake upwards in a soft white tendril curling towards the high ceiling, the monarch quirked an eyebrow one last time at the Princess and slipped the thin marble mouthpiece between her lips. Her cheeks hollowed out a little as she slowly inhaled the hot vapors, carefully holding it in and when her lungs were nearly full she passed it off to her sister. Anna watched her with darkened eyes as she slowly inhaled as well, the Queen's lungs fought to hold in the vapors for just a bit longer. Finally, the blonde exhaled slowly through her nose, white smoke billowing out around her in a wispy translucent cloud. She accepted the pipe back and held it back over the heat while Anna uncorked the wine bottle and poured out two healthy servings.

The two women sat in a pungent cloud of druggy vapors that lazily wafted around the room, only to be disturbed and swirled into loose spirals from the gentle breeze that blew in through the open window. The blonde took another toke of the perfumed drug and handed it off again, picking up her mug and letting the smoke escape before taking a sip of her drink. She made a face when the richly thick taste of the flowery smoke and the smooth mild bitterness of the red wine mixed on her tongue. Elsa took a few more quick sips and took back the pipe again from the red head, a warm pressure building in her head in a strangely disorienting comfort. The feeling grew, but not uncomfortably so. Her eyes began to lose focus and her body fluctuated from heavy to light and back again like the tide of a warm and tingling ocean.

"I think… we can each have one more. I could be wrong." She muttered, looking carefully into the bowl.

"Ohh, you gotta try this." The red head held out a strawberry. "It tastes like a strawberry but different."

"That's because you're tasting the drugs at the same time." The Queen told her dryly, slowly sinking into a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Well…"

Anna frowned at the fruit while Elsa took her last drag and passed it off, the blonde holding the vapors in as long as she could before her lungs felt like they were going to explode. She released slowly with an audible sigh, feeling more and more relaxed by the second. The blonde watched her sister finish off the pipe and eye the remains for a moment, shrugging and then setting it down carefully on its little stand to keep the hot bronze from touching the mahogany of the table. The monarch watched curiously through the white hazy cloud around them as the red head held up a finger and pulled the heavy jar closer to her. An easy twist of the wrist had the heavy lid removed and the Princess stretched out to set it on the tray she had left on the floor earlier.

"Okay… so before we get _completely_ out of our minds…" Anna started as she levered herself back up into a sitting position, stretching her legs out in front of her.

Elsa watched as the red head plucked another piece of fruit-this time a small apple slice, and dipped it down into the canister. As she withdrew it, dripping with the decadently rich chocolate syrup that the baker used, the blonde's brow quirked over her hooded crystal blue eyes.

"I'm assuming not _all_ of that is for eating."

"Define _eating_." The red head popped the treat into her mouth.

"Well now I'm glad I got the old blanket out."

"You might have to throw that thing away after I'm done with you." Anna grinned goofily, easing up onto her knees and slowly and shuffling around the table.

"Hey… I like that blanket. We used to build forts with it." She frowned, gazing up through her lashes as the red head rounded the corner of the table, giggling quietly when she had to fight her own skirts to keep moving forward.

"Oh yeah? Well now it's gonna be used for more _adult_ activities." The red head smirked, bracing a hand on the table and the chair seat on either side of the blonde's shoulders.

"Was that your plan all along?" She breathed, tilting her head up and locking her eyes onto parted pink lips.

"Not so much to get you high, but to fuck you into the floor? Yes…"

"So _crass_ today."

"You do that to me." Anna mumbled, just barely brushing her mouth over Elsa's, her tongue tracing over the blonde's bottom lip.

With a slow deep inhale through her nose, Elsa leaned up and sealed their mouths together in a languid kiss that sent shivers dancing down their spines. Their disorientation was passing and now they were floating in an opiate-induced lazy high of clouds and sunlight. A content sigh escaped the Princess's nose when she felt cool slender hands snake around her waist. Time seemed to slow to a stop as they took their time exploring each other's mouth, already very familiar with each dip and curve but it felt different with the edge of reality softened. Elsa relaxed her legs and the usually feisty red-head eased down onto her lap, straddling the Queen's right thigh and grumbling when she got a little tangled in her skirts. A low throaty chuckle escaped the blonde's chest as she tugged on the Princess's lip playfully, grazing her teeth down and across Anna's jaw line before searching for her pulse point. She gasped softly when the younger woman's fingers scratched gently at the back of her shoulders, her nails dragging deliciously over the navy fabric of her casual gown. Elsa slid her hands down and around, splaying her fingers across the tight muscle of the red-head's lower back, her thumbs rubbing against the hem of the bodice of the _bunad_.

"Maybe we should pause and lay that blanket out." She mumbled against the delicately fluttering skin, punctuating her statement with a wet kiss of tongue and teeth.

"But I just got comfortable…" Anna whined, tilting her head back so her lover could have an easier time.

"I don't really want my leg to fall asleep."

"Awww Elsa…"

The Queen ignored the Princess's complaint and pulled away after one last kiss to the damp column of the red-head's neck. It took a little wriggling but Elsa was able to extract herself from a mildly frustrated Anna. After a few minutes of clumsy maneuvering, the blonde had the soft gray blanket spread out on the floor in between the bay window seat and the small table she had pushed closer to the chair that she had occupied earlier. The white billowing cloud of smoke from the opium was gradually ebbing away with the gentle breeze, the clean crisp air of the mountains and the salty fjord taking its place. Elsa sat back down and then almost immediately sank into a full recline, reaching her hands as far as she could above her head and arching her back in a euphoric stretch, a groan of appreciation rumbling in her chest. The easy pull on her muscles felt practically orgasmic, and the floating warmth made her feel like she was laying out in a summer field of flowers. She sighed deeply and let her arms flop down onto the blanket above her head, her legs stretched straight out. Underneath her, the blanket shifted and pulled as the Princess squirmed up next to the Queen, throwing a leg over the blonde and sitting on her flared hips.

"Elsaaaaa…"

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes are closed." Slender hands crawled up the front of the black and gold embroidered bodice.

"They are?"

"Yes. Now open them."

"I don't want to though…"

"Where are you right now?" The weight shifted forward and fingers plucked at the navy fabric of her tunic on her shoulders.

"I'm… out in the valley… With the summer grass and the wildflowers…"

"Is it nice?" Soft lips trailed lazily over the smooth column of the Queen's neck as slender hands slid back down to cover her clothed breasts.

"So nice…" She sighed, a relaxed and content smile barely quirking the corners of her mouth.

"I know how to make it better…" The soft words were whispered hotly into the Queen's ear, finally sparking that coiling fire of arousal deep in her abdomen.

The blonde opened her eyes, blinking lazily at the tanned and freckled face scant inches from her own. She squinted to focus through her daze, slowly bringing her hands up and cupping either side of the red-head's face. Elsa grinned broadly and pulled Anna down, mashing their lips together in a wet and sloppy kiss. Electricity crackled under her skin and she eagerly met the younger woman's tongue with her own, tasting as much as she could without being overpowering. It wasn't hard since she was so out of her senses, the center of her current universe boiling down to the lithe, heated body that was draped over her. She moaned lowly when deft fingers crawled around her sides and wiggled underneath her back, searching for the fastenings that held her bodice closed. It took Anna a few moments to locate the buttons, whining when she got no help whatsoever from the Queen who just chose to lay there and giggle.

"_Elsaaaa_… would you… augh…_focus_, woman-I swear to the _gods_… _there."_

The first button popped open with a snap, the sound just barely audible over the blonde's raspy cackles. An exasperated grunt escaped the red head as she fought with the article of clothing, letting out a triumphant cry after a few long minutes of her hands being trapped under the blonde's back. She ripped the stiff bodice off of the still giggling Queen and threw it halfway across the room, spitting a rude insult at it as if fell heavily to the floor.

"Hey, be nice to the bodice. It didn't do anything wrong." Elsa smiled goofily and rubbed her hands across her flat stomach a few times.

"It was on you, that's what it did wrong. And you weren't helping either, you lazy butt."

"I was giving you a _challenge."_

"_Lazy_."

Any further comment was cut off by the Princess's lips and her hands that tugged the fitted tunic out of the Queen's waistband. Fair hands carefully untied the laces to the front of the moss green bodice of the red head's _bunad_. She gasped breathily into the younger woman's mouth when warm hands worked their way up her front, taking a quick second to push the dyed green wool over her sister's shoulders before the tunic was stripped off of her. Another frustrated groan reached her ears when Anna realized that she still had to get past the strapless whale-boned corset the blonde had worn that day. Elsa grinned and bit down on her lower lip as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, quirking a brow when the red head's eyes stared unabashedly at the pronounced swell of her breasts that threatened to spill out of the top. The blonde propped herself up with one hand and used the other to toy with the pale blue ribbon knotted at the very top of the garment. She watched a blush creep down the younger woman's neck and swatted her encroaching hands away.

"Hey…"

Elsa ignored her complaint for the second time that afternoon and reached to her right, plucking a strawberry from the table and dipping it generously into the jar of chocolate. She brought it to her lips but not before she deliberately let the sweet rich sauce drip thickly onto her chest. Flavor burst across her tongue and mixed deliciously with the residual floral taste of the drug, giving her the impression that she was eating a flower. The swirl of the fragrant flavors gave her an odd craving for a generous cup of mead. The blonde bit into the fruit and chewed for a moment, watching Anna's throat work to swallow as her eyes followed the gooey substance that rolled glacially towards the blonde's cleavage.

"Uh…"

The Queen discarded the stem of her fruit and picked another, dunking it into the jar and holding right in front of her mouth. When she dripped on herself again Anna couldn't contain her aroused moan and lusty darkened eyes darted up to smoldering crystal blue. Just before she took a bite, Elsa grinned cheekily and uttered a single word that almost had the red head devouring her.

"_Oops._"

A strangled whimper escaped Anna's throat and she leaned forward without preamble and swiped her tongue across fair freckled skin. The resulting gasp from the blonde made her breasts rise and strain against their binds dangerously, goose bumps crawling across her skin from the rough licks. Again she discarded her stem and leaned back on both of her hands, letting her head loll back as the Princess's tongue swirled over her chest in messy spirals. A low moan vibrated through her chest when sharp teeth grazed over her collarbone and nipped gently at the soft flesh where her shoulder met her neck. It didn't take much to coax the Queen back down onto her back, the red head lacing their fingers together and pressing their twined hands down into the blanket. Anna kissed her languidly, the silky flavor of the confection contrasting marvelously the natural chilly spiciness of the blonde. She sucked Elsa's kiss-swollen lips into her mouth and hummed appreciatively when cool hands palmed her breasts through her cotton blouse.

"Off."

The single command from the Queen had Anna pulling from her mouth with a soft wet sound and sitting back heavily on flared hips. A lance of arousal dulled by the euphoria pinged through the blonde's body as she watched tanned hands slowly unbutton the loose top, exposing an increasing sliver of tanned and freckled skin. She enjoyed the show, her hands returning to toned thighs that were still hidden by the light fabric of the Princess's skirt. The moss green bodice and the light cream blouse were shucked simultaneously and tossed off to the side in the direction that the Queen's bodice had been chucked. Fair, delicate hands slid up to the red head's waist and then back down, Elsa's thumbs pressing into the insides of her thighs as she drank in the sight of a toned stomach and bare perky breasts. They slid off the Princess and up the front of her corset, crystal blue eyes watching the red head's reaction as the knot in the pale blue ribbon was worked loose. The Princess continued to undress herself, fingers working at the fastening of her skirt while her gaze stayed glued to the ribbon as the blonde pulled one end out of the knot at an agonizingly slow pace.

Molten heat pooled in between their legs as they watched each other's reaction, their arousal slowly building due to their foggy state. A low groan of appreciation escaped the younger woman's throat when the blonde finally finished pulling the knot loose, the top of the lacing springing open and releasing some of the tension that held in her breasts. Slender fingers methodically worked their way down the lacing, pulling the ribbon all the way out as they went. Little by little the Queen exposed herself to her lover, enjoying how the red head's eyes roved hungrily over the skin she was baring. The soft whispering sound of the ribbon sliding out of the last eyelet of the corset drug on for an obscenely long amount of time before the undergarment fell open and finally exposed the Queen's torso to the balmy afternoon.

"_God that was hot._" The read head breathed, sliding her hands greedily over smooth skin and swiped her thumbs over pebbled nipples.

"_NNnghh…_ Do that again…"

Anna complied gladly, gently rubbing her thumbs back and forth over rosy peaks, watching in fascination as the skin puckered and tightened to an almost painful looking point. Elsa moaned throatily again and rolled her hips up into the red head's, then eased the discarded corset out from under her back and tossed it somewhere above her head. Soft pink lips greedily devoured the blonde's mouth, stealing her breath and amping up the slowly burning heat between them. Elsa sighed breathily, the taste of chocolate and the drug and the natural hint of cinnamon exploding across her taste buds and swirling together deliciously. Her pulse throbbed heavily between her legs and liquid arousal pooled in her undergarments. The Queen's hands returned to her lover, hands palming pert breasts and squeezing gently. A guttural moan reverberated through the red head's chest and she pulled away, much to the blonde's disappointment.

The Princess shucked her loosened skirts in a clumsy manner, kicking them off to the side and the Queen couldn't hold back a needy whimper when she realized the younger woman had completely forgone any kind of undergarment. The blonde watched with darkened eyes as tanned fingers almost tore the stitching to the fastenings of her navy skirt. A breathy gasp was torn from her throat when nails scraped at the skin on her hips and pulled down all of her remaining garments. She hissed through her teeth uncomfortably when her underclothes-that were still fastened together-were muscled down her hips, the tight waistband biting into her flesh for just a brief moment before being thrown out into the room and forgotten with the rest of their clothing. A low growl rumbled in the red head's chest as she slid her hands up smooth legs, grasping the slightly bent knees of the Queen and pushing them apart. No matter how many times they had done this, the risqué action still made the blonde burn with a bright red blush. She peered down her body and her breath caught in her throat at the absolutely _predatory_ look the younger woman was giving her.

"_Fuck…_"

The single syllable was almost a prayer as it tumbled from the kiss-swollen lips of the Princess. The younger woman bit her lip in anticipation and crawled up the monarch's lithe body, dropping hot open-mouthed kisses as she made her way back up to the Queen's mouth. She peppered the pink, flushed face with kisses as she straddled the older woman, her hands roving greedily over naked flesh and branding the cool skin with scalding fingerprints. Anna ghosted her breath over Elsa's parted lips and pulled away right when the blonde raised her head to seal their mouths together. A strangled groan of disappointment escaped the blonde and she fisted her hands into the blanket next to her head. Hooded blue eyes watched the Princess rise up onto her knees and pick up the heavy jar of chocolate sauce, setting it down on the blanket within a much easier reaching distance. A smirk pulled at the corners of the red head's mouth as she swirled her fingers in the viscous liquid.

"Y'know… I've always loved chocolate. Hot chocolate, truffles, morsels, sauce…" She trailed off and held her messy hand over the blonde, drizzling the syrup onto her chest and breasts.

"But I think this might be my favorite way to eat it…" She purred and dipped down, swirling her tongue over silky confection and skin.

A breathy moan burst out of the Queen's chest and she arched her back, pushing her body up into the greedily laving tongue. Her pulse pounded almost painfully in between her legs and slender hands twisted into the blanket, frost crackling out from her fingertips. The warm wet tongue danced over her breasts and around the base of her throat, pausing only to drip more of the sweet onto her flat stomach. The adventurous tongue spiraled lower and lower yet until the blonde's front was a sticky mess of chocolate residue and saliva. Tanned hands pressed into a squirming stomach as Anna licked her way down her lover's abdomen, breathing hotly onto the older woman's slick core. She grinned broadly and bumped the pink, engorged clit with her nose, enjoying how the monarch writhed and moaned underneath her from the soft touch. Anna reached into the jar and coated her fingers in chocolate for the umpteenth time, a wicked smirk pulling lazily at her mouth as she brought her hand back and hovered it over the blonde's abdomen. She paused for a brief second and then held her dripping hand over the Queen's heated core.

"_No, that's gonna be so messy…"_ The blonde hissed when the cool liquid came into contact with her sensitive skin.

"That was my intention…" The red head muttered and licked, long and painfully slow, her tongue broad and sweeping but the tip sneaking through the folds.

Anna hummed in approval when the sweetness of the chocolate clashed with the musky taste of the Queen's arousal. The older woman sighed and bit her lip to keep from crying out when a slippery tongue circled sloppily around the little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Pleasure coiled tightly down low in her belly as the Princess's tongue meandered to and fro, slipping and sliding across sticky slick heat. At one point she brought her teeth into play, grazing gently over engorged tissue and tugging gently at the swollen clit. The feeling of sharp teeth on her and just barely biting down had her snapping her hips up into Anna's mouth and stuffing trembling fingers in her mouth to muffle an already strangled scream of pleasure. The red head grinned and completely enveloped the bundle with her lips and sucked _hard_. As hard as she possibly could and Anna had to pin the older woman beneath her, one arm across a lean abdomen and the other securing a thigh with spasming muscles.

The red head fought the powerful rolling hips as she relentlessly abused Elsa's clit, the blonde slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the high pitched moans that threatened to reveal their activities. The blonde was very quickly coming undone, already feeling amazing from her euphoric intoxication and the lewd work of her sister's tongue only heightening it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Anna licked and sucked all at the same time, the sensation shoving her up onto the precipice of release. A questioning hum from the red head had the Queen withdrawing her hand to answer, but a particularly vicious suck on her clitoris had a loud and obscenely wanton moan tumbling from her thoroughly kissed lips. Her hand slapped back over her mouth and she teetered on the edge for just a moment longer before the tight coil in her belly snapped and she fell through clouds of white. Pleasure exploded out from her core and fire raced under her skin as her body shook and writhed from the intense feeling of release. It took Elsa a long minute to get her bearings, registering her lover kissing her way back up her perspiring, sticky torso. When Anna was close enough, the Queen pulled her face up to her own and mashed their lips together, groaning softly when she tasted herself on the younger woman's tongue.

"Elsa…" Anna muttered into hungry lips.

"Hmmm?"

"That… was _really_ sexy…"

The blonde hummed again in contentment and wrapped herself around the slender woman, using her slightly longer legs to roll the Princess onto her back. Elsa was too impatient to play with the sticky treat like Anna had, so instead she dipped her fingers into the jar and smeared the mess across a freckled breast and attacked it eagerly. Chocolaty hands dug into the Queen's hair and held on tight as her mouth roved sloppily over sensitive skin. The blonde looked up as she drug her tongue roughly over a pebbled nipple and a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth when she realized how wide the Princess's pupils had blown. Elsa felt a slender leg press up against the outside of her left thigh and suddenly she knew what she wanted to do. The blonde shifted and straddled the younger woman's raised left leg, her hands trailing down rapidly expanding and contracting ribs and grasped firmly at flared hips. Despite the powerful drug in her system, the monarch felt oddly in control as she bodily pulled the Princess's hips up onto the leg she had wedged in between the her legs.

Elsa unconsciously sank her teeth into her lower lip as she drank in the sight of the lithe woman underneath her, letting her eyes wander lazily over gleaming freckled skin and soft curves. She was just about to grind her thigh into the heated slick center when a little mark low on the inside of the red head's hip caught her eye. She paused and her brow furrowed slightly when she rubbed the pad of her thumb over it. The mark was no larger than her nail and an inky black… Elsa frowned deeper and hunched over to look at it closer, ignoring her sister's frustrated groan for the third time that afternoon. It was a tattoo. The blonde's eyebrows nearly shot to her hairline in surprise when she realized it was an anglicized "E" and "K" etched intricately onto Anna's skin. The last time they had been able to sleep together had been in a dark unused chamber two weeks ago, the dim light hiding the mark from her eyes. How long had she had the tattoo?

"I couldn't really get your handprint, so I compromised…"

"You… got a tattoo… Anna…"

"Think of it as a way to keep you and Kristoff with me all the time." The red head supplied quietly, a pretty pink blush splashing across her bare chest.

The younger woman was about to explain herself further but Elsa swooped down and brought their lips crashing together in a bruising kiss. She greedily stole her lover's breath before nipping sharply at swollen lips and leaned back up to hover over the younger woman. The blonde slid her hips into the red head's lean thigh, grinding her own into the Princess's core beneath her. A gasp tore itself from the red head's lips and the Queen started a slow steady momentum, hiking the Princess's right leg up around her ribs and canting her hips off to a slant as she held herself up over Anna. After a few fumbling tries the two women found their pace, a slow rhythmic rocking that steadily increased the emotional and physical high of sensual gratification. Tighter and tighter the tension coiled in their bellies, the soft slickness of their cores producing generous scorching friction on the other's thighs, their swollen clits bumping and rubbing on silky skin.

Anna let out a frustrated whimper when the blonde held her tempo, refusing to go faster like the red head wanted. Instead, the Queen wrapped her arm tightly around the younger woman's thigh for a brief moment and turned the tanned hips so she could fit them together better. A keening moan muffled by the fabric of the bunched blanket reached Elsa's foggy attention at the slight change of angle. Her muscles began to burn in her abdomen and legs as she stuck religiously to her lazy speed, bracing her weight on her hands that were planted on either side of Anna's head. She peered down at her sister with hooded eyes, panting from the vigorous effort she was straining to stay with through her drug-induced haze. Anna had her eyes screwed shut in pleasure and concentration, her brows drawing together and her white teeth sinking into a pink lip to keep from crying out. One hand was twisted in the soft blanket while the other was splayed and digging almost painfully into Elsa's hip. The blonde moaned lowly as she watched the red head's pert, supple breasts sway and bounce with every grind. Taught muscles in a trim waist flexed and pulled with each controlled, hypnotic undulation of her hips.

"_Elsa…"_

The pleading whisper made adrenaline lurch into her system, her breath catching in her throat and lust roiling in her belly like a caged beast. Of their own accord, the blonde's hips ground harder but fought to stay the steady momentum that had been controlling the Princess. The red head arched her chest up to the ceiling and panted heavily from the dramatic increase in pressure, moaning breathily when a hot mouth descended upon the smooth column of her neck. Anna held on tightly to the blonde, sliding her hand around and grasping desperately at the contracting muscle in the woman's rear. Her scorching fingers elicited a low rumbling growl from the Queen, causing sharp teeth to nibble at the delicate flutter of her pulse under tanned skin. Chills raced down the red head's spine from the sensation and she balled her lips over her teeth as the coil tightened to a nearly unbearable point low in her abdomen. Fire raced under their skin as shocks of electricity cut through their euphoric drug and lust induced fog, pleasure mounting to a slow-burning heat and winding up so tightly that they had to fight to try and keep their noise down. Elsa could feel the tidal wave building and sweeping towards her and if the straining tendons in Anna's neck were _any_ indication at all, the blonde was positive she was on the precipice of release as well.

"_Elsa pleaaaase…"_ Anna moaned through clenched teeth, the snap of her hips becoming more and more erratic.

"_Almost_…" She panted, her voice coming out in a raspy and strangled mutter.

A high pitched breathy moan escaped the Princess as she arched almost painfully into the blonde's body, her hips jerking roughly as her pleasure consumed her in a blinding sea of white. Elsa kept vying for her own release as she purposefully prolonged the red head's by grinding the lean muscle of her thigh hard into the younger woman. Soon she was pushed over the edge and whimpered her own mewl of ecstasy into the shell of Anna's ear. They lay there in a collapsed mess of half-licked up chocolate syrup and sweat, the blanket sticking to their overheated skin and their hair sexily mussed up. Elsa eased her body up and rested most of her weight in the cradle of Anna's hips, humming warmly when lean legs gently squeezed her middle and dainty feet smoothed down the backs of her calves. The blonde propped herself up on her elbows, careful not to trap and of the Princess's hair under them. She sighed deeply and rested her forehead against Anna's as they caught their breath.

"Elsa…?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel really good." Anna grinned lazily and rubbed her nose against the older woman's.

"Mmmm… me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… but this… was a one-time deal." The blonde nuzzled into the Princess.

"Wait, what…?"

"The um… the drugs. No more." She mumbled, and sank deeper into Anna's warm body.

"M'kay. Just hold me for a little bit."

Elsa just sighed in contentment and slipped her forearms under Anna's head and neck to act as a pillow, almost purring when slender hands rubbed at the back of her shoulders and tripped up and down her spine. The red head was cozy and comforting and Elsa honestly just felt like lying there for the rest of the day. She was on the cusp of dozing off when Anna shifted underneath her and grumbled something about being hot. The Queen frowned slightly and let the younger woman wriggle halfway out from underneath her, the blonde's head now resting on her stomach. Elsa propped herself back up for just a moment before letting her tired and satiated body slump back down, her chin resting just above the Princess's bellybutton. She just lay there and watched her sister breathe in and out, the breeze washing over them and drying the perspiration on their skin. The blonde slid a hand up Anna's torso and gently pressed it flat over her lover's sternum, feeling the steady powerful thrum of the red head's heartbeat pulse into her palm.

"Hey Anna…" 

"Hmm?"

"Y'know I'd do anything for you… and Kristoff in extension I guess…"

"Whazzat mean?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Just that… if anything goes wrong… anything gets found out… I'll keep you two safe."

"I know you will. So serious… no more serious talk." Anna covered the Queen's hand with her own, lacing their fingers together loosely.

"Okay. No more serious talk."

Anna made an approving sound in her chest and stroked her thumb lightly across Elsa's knuckles, almost lulling the Queen to sleep again. A hair tickled the blonde's nose and she rubbed her face on the Princess's belly, and then rested her cheek on the warm skin.

"Hey Anna?"

"Hmmm…?"

"I love you." The fingers laced with the Queen's gently squeezed and pressed the older woman's hand into warm freckled skin.

"Love you too."


End file.
